robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Possessed Account
04/24/2016 Demon arrives On april 24th on ROBLOX I was very, very bored. And I was going to play a game. I was too bored to chose one, then I put the hand on my eyes to block my vision and with my mouse hovered. It fell'd in an ad, then I tried again. It fell'd on nothing. Yet again I tried, it fell'd on Cindering's place "Roblox High School" I was like. "Oh wow, I don't even like that place but ok.". When I first joined the game I saw two people with 2.0(I don't remember their names), an male and a female bullying an sad new player. He said he was crying and I tried to stop them. They insulted me. I told him to ignore, I ignored too. He wanted to be friends with me. I sent him an request, he accepted. We played some games.. The last was Phantom Forces, we were on same team. He was very bad at the game so people started mocking him. I told them to stop, he suddenly said "BYE CRUEL WORLD I HATE YOU ALL!" and then he didn't do anything, his character was not moving. I thought "Sadly, did he suicide?" I then pressed "/" and typed ":(". 04/24/2016(NIGHT) I had forgot what happend at daytime and then I was playing Jailbreak, I think it made 15 minutes till something happen.. The entire map transformed into one baseplate, the baseplate changed from red to black sometimes. All the players were stuck in a box. The same person from daytime came flying, but he wasn't a common new player. His color was reverse, he didn't had an arm. And had blood in his shirt. The other players except me and him got stuck with chains on the wall, they were all naked and the noob said to me "Join me and WE CAN TAKE OVER!" I said "NO, I AM NOT GOING TO KILL PEOPLE!". My game crashed my computer too. I was too terrified I need to relax. So I sleep. 04/25/2016 The nightmare, the message, the torture When I was sleeping I had an nightmare the same player from yesterday was chasing me with an hammer full of blood and I was running from him in a hall where there was a bunch of tortured, dead people. Similar to people from yesterday. I woke up scared. Some hours later I started my computer and entered online in roblox. I got a new message, I out of curiousity clicked into the messages tab and saw this: There was a message saying "YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT" and there was no head picture. It was the entire picture of the player. And no date of when it was sent. I was very scared. I contacted my friend rapidly saying a demon was chasing me. I told the entire story, we both was scared of him killing us. He then in chat & party tab said "Have you a recent game of it? So we can try ending it all." I checked, I had one. Then I said to him "Can I first have a momment to chill?" he said "Ok." I took three minutes to chill, he was tired of waiting and typed in "Did you end chilling?" I said "Yes.". We entered the game was like a box where alot of robloxians were stuck with a chain and tortured, some without an leg, some without an arm, some without both arms and legs, Some were about to be executed with cutting machines, and yes. Some hadn't arms, some legs, etc.. There was an body pile right near spawn, we got free flashlights from the game, there were no leaderboard. The chat was only bubble, which we couldn't see past messages. A lot of pain scream. Suddenly he appeard and said "YOU FALLED INTO MY BAIT!". Me and my friend got teleported from real world to this game. The possussed player said you only could escape if you solved some puzzles, they were obbies. But we just had 3 lifes. There were two ways one for me one for my friend. My friend tried then failed, he tried again he failed again. He then said "I don't wanna risk it.". The possussed player had admin and was flying watching if we failed. He chatted every life we got. for example: someone fails he says "Bob: 1 John: 0". Then I once said "If I complete a challenge, can my friend go too?". He said "HMMM.. NO". I told my friend to come luckily he passed. Only two challenges left. I tried then I failed, 2 lives of me left and my friend 1. I tried again I did it, I told my friend to come and gave tips on how to do it. The third challenge we both did it. There was only one path. We didn't fail. We completed we both said "Yeah!", "Yay!" stuff like that for comemoration, he came to us and then said "WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO THE CHALLENGE TO FREE ONLY INNOCENT PEOPLE?" I said. "Yes!". My friend didn't say anything, didn't say yes too or complain. So an long path appeard it was an very long challenge. We both ran, to do it faster and end it all. I died a time, the posssussed character said we both got only 1 lives. My friend did it. He said "WILL YOU GIVE UP?" I said "No I won't!" then I tried as best as I could, the innocent people were all saying "Go!", "You can do it!". I completed. The chains opened and a portal opened too we all ran as faster as we could. We survived, but the bad ones(the people who bullied him) was being tortured forever. When we I returned to normal world I have fell'd so much pain, but I was happy I wasn't dying. Category:Marked for Review